Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an energy harvesting apparatus for harvesting energy through a reverse electrowetting phenomenon.
Description of the Related Art
In general, an energy harvesting method is used to harvest various types of energies that are normally lost as heat. Energy harvested via such an energy harvesting method has been reused as driving power of various apparatuses. Such an energy harvesting method has harvested discharged optical energy, thermal energy, kinetic energy, frictional energy, and the like. Recently, an energy harvesting method using a reverse electrowetting principle has been introduced.
The energy harvesting method performed on the reverse electrowetting principle may convert mechanical energy or thermal energy to electrical energy by using movement of fluid droplets that flow through a certain polarization pattern. In the energy harvesting method using reverse electrowetting, pressure or other external pressures according human movement are applied to move fluid droplets.
The energy harvesting method using reverse electrowetting generates large output even in a small area compared with other energy harvesting methods and uses harvested energy as operating power of a predetermined device.
The energy harvesting method using the reverse electrowetting phenomenon controls fluid droplets through pressure generated by applying mechanical energy (pressure according to human movement or other external pressures) in order to move the fluid droplets as described above.
However, when mechanical energy is used, it is difficult to control the size of fluid droplets, and thus desired power may not be generated. In addition, external force derived from a separate machine, equipment, or a human body is used in order to apply mechanical energy, and thus power may not be continuously produced and energy may not effectively used.